Some existing liquid toner systems utilize an intermediate transfer member to transfer a liquid toner image from a photosensitive member on which the image is developed to a final substrate. In order to reduce problems that may be caused when printing media is misfed, an impression media (generally of paper) is placed between the printing media and an impression roller which holds the printing media during transfer of the liquid toner image thereto from the intermediate transfer member.
The present application is directed to novel impression media and mechanisms utilizing it.